The Spectacular Spider-Man (story)
: "Your greatness is measured by your horizons." : ―Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni The Spectacular Spider-Man is another extremely significant Spider-Man story, and the end to his fourth arc. In this story he deals with the deal of Gwen Stacy, meets a soon-to be great adversary, and puts an end to his archnemesis's, his former mentor, Green Goblin, and his old friend and journalist, Eddie Brock Jr., also known as Venom. Can he survive? But more importantly, can he withstand the pressure riding on him and come out on top? Background The Story Morning at the Parker Residence In the aftermath of the last roleplay / story, also known as Spider-Man: One Bad Day, Peter Parker quit being Spider-Man once again feeling that he is incapable and being him had caused the death of his girlfriend. He wakes up in his bed, which during the weeks he had quit had made, as he had a lot of free time. He also took up his job at the Daily Bugle again and Eddie Brock Jr. was fired for faking his stories and evidence. But currently, he gets up and gets dressed then tiredly walks into his living room only to find his aunt, May Parker. He talks with her asking why and she informs him that she was in-town for an interview as she needs a job, she had made him breakfast and watched TV waiting for him to wake up. She then states she must go or she'll be late and Peter eats his breakfast while watching the news, which shows that Norman Osborn is apparently finalizing a contract with the Government of New York supplying them with weapons. Walk around Manhattan He puts on a jacket then goes for a walk to take his mind off things and spots a clothing store where May Parker bought him his first suit, he enters only to find it empty. However while roaming he can hear laughing and feels like he's being watched. The man introduces himself as Cletus Kasady and is visibly insane, he also tries to hide a bloody knife. Peter tries to avoid him but while doing so finds a body of an employee, he then sees that Cletus is holding a skin mask of his face. He runs off but Cletus charges him, while Cletus wasn't looking he uses his webshooter to create traps which slows Cletus down allowing him to escape and call for help. Bloodlust of Kasady A large man rushes Kasady to help the young man Peter, Peter rushes off to suit-up, during such, Cletus stabs the man but Peter returns in-time to save him. He begins to bleed out on Peter however which gives him memories of Gwen interrupting his combat. Cletus then reveals he has a bomb-vest. He then rips it off throwing it at the building and Spider-Man grabs it wallrunning and throwing it, however some glass shatters because of the close radius and a piece hits him in the upper torso. Peter, who fell on the ground, spots Cletus now using the civilian as a hostage, Felicia rushes over helping him up and ripping the glass away, Peter tries to talk to Cletus while recovering. While Cletus is distracted Peter thwips a bullet-like web creation at the nearby metal sign, it bounces off and hits Cletus's gun, he then webs Cletus's eyes and pulls him towards him so he can finish him. Felicia Hardy rushes over and checks the civilians pulse finding that he is dead, she calls the cops. Peter then begins to get visions of Norman Osborn and when the cops arrive he sees George Stacy, he flees in fear. Talk with Felicia He tumbles onto some rooftops and quickly removes his mask puking, having a panic attack. Felicia swings in after he's cleaned himself up a bit and the two talk, Felicia thinks Kasady is the cause of his feelings but it's not, it's Osborn. Peter then tells her what happened, she blames herself for not helping him and Peter says that he's to blame, he killed Gwen and others. He's a bad guy. The two talk some more but he flees, leaving Felicia blaming herself. Spider in a Web While swinging he begins to close his eyes to think back to a time with Gwen, however it's interrupted as he slams against something. A black slimy web, Venom. He's caught like a fly in a spider's web. His mask fades and Eddie begins to angrily talk to Peter telling him what he will do, Peter got him fired and his life in Manhattan is ruined. However as he gets close Peter has loosened himself so much that he is able to break free and attack Eddie Brock Jr. The building they are fighting on is covered in webs and if they destroy one the two fall into another, eventually however Felicia Hardy swings in helping Peter after his chest is badly cut when Venom turns his arm into a sword. After some fighting he takes Peter hostage and begins to cut his leg telling Felicia to leave, she causes a distraction and Peter goes to escape but Venom pins him down. Felicia then kicks him off and Peter punches him off the building, he coincidentally lands on a truck with construction supplies for a nearby construction site, the parts let out a loud ringing noise hurting the two. Peter then continues to recreate the loud-ringing noise catching on and the two separate, Felicia throws him a jar and he contains the symbiote while fending himself off from Eddie. Spider-Man Returned He returns home with Felicia and she helps him using his medical supplies he keeps around, they fuck ultra mega hard but don't worry TMO the person playing Felicia left before this enter scene. I didn't even rp it because that would be hella gay, anywho, he makes his new costume. Spider-Man vs the Green Goblin Peter walks on the One World Trade Center in his new attire as the Green Goblin ascends on his glider, he's stronger then before due to his new Goblin Formula. Their battle is similar to the final battle of Spider-Man PS4, with more in-air combat as Norman has his glider. However during their intense fight Norman debuts his new razor-bats and later hops off his glider striking Spider-Man, he then rams him with the glider throwing him off the building into the nearby park, battery park. Battle in Battery Park He webs something before he crashes dying but tumbles into a bench and then the grass floor. He hears the words "With Great Power comes Great Responsibilities" from his Uncle, words he hasn't dared to hear in a long time and remembers all the good memories, he had been stuck on the bad and carried so much responsibility and things that wasn't even fully his fault like George Stacy's death and others, he can't kill Norman. He's better then that, he is Spider-Man. Norman then descends fighting Peter who states he won't kill him, justice is what he deserves and the system will serve it. The two fight, Peter dodging missiles and pumpkin bombs and razor-bats while still trying to fight Norman. He does however knock him off his glider with one mighty punch and Norman falls against a tree. Norman then tries to convince Peter that he's not the Goblin, it's him. Peter remembers the exact situation playing out before and tries to ignore past memories, the one reoccurring is from Triumph of Toomes at Norman's house. He was kind, nice. Norman smiles and his glider goes towards Spider-Man, he sees this in the reflection of Norman's razor-bat and flips dodging, it strikes Norman killing him almost instantly. His head then hangs down dead, Green Goblin is OFFICIALLY dead. Norman's Funeral We then skip a week or so to Norman's funeral, all his friends and closest friend Harry Osborn, Norman's son, and his aunt May Parker is present. Peter's sad but it had to be done. Aftermath Birth of Carnage In a S.H.I.E.L.D Containment cell is the symbiote in a puddle like form, it twitches then explodes, the cell is covered in black and the glass of the cell has shattered. The nearby guards is bleeding out as a red symbiote climbs it, Carnage is born. Far From Home Peter, after watching his former mentor and father figure officially die, decides that he needs a break. He packs his bags and is going on a trip, but as Peter Parker, not as Spider-Man.Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Carnage Stories Category:Black-Cat Stories Category:Eddie Brock Stories Category:Venom Stories Category:Norman Osborn Stories Category:Cletus Kasady Stories Category:Harry Osborn Stories